¿Al fin libre?
by LadySecret90
Summary: Porque el amor cuando no muere, mata. Porque amores que matan nunca mueren. Y su amor por el señor Todd nunca morirá, pero ya no puede aguantar más este infierno en el que se ha convertido su vida. Puedes olvidar a aquél con el que has reído pero no a aquél con el que has llorado. ¿Podrá Sweeney amarla? ¿Podrá ella olvidar todo lo que le ha hecho o será demasiado tarde?


**A/N:**

**¡Hola, gentecilla! Eeste es mi primer fanfic de Sweeney Todd y no sé si será aceptable, espero que no haya errores. Antes de nada, no va a ser un camino de rosas (en principio es un one-shot, pero depende de la aceptación lo haré un fic). Tampoco va a ser una pastelada, pero va a ser Sweenett. Triste, pero Sweenett. No soy una buena escritora ni mucho menos, así que me interesan las críticas constructivas *-*. Después de esta parrafada, viene la historia, espero no haber aburrido, gente. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**Disclaimer: Si yo fuera la dueña de Sweeney Todd, no estaría aquí. O sí, no se sabe. El caso es que hago esto por diversión, todos los derechos pertenecen a la genialidad de los creadores. La canción "Missing" en la que me he inspirado y de la que aparecen estrofas más adelantes, pertenece a Evanescence.**

* * *

Lágrimas, dolor, gritos, indiferencia, humillación… ¿Amor?

La señora Lovett se despertó ahogando un grito y sudorosa. Era la segunda noche que soñaba con el señor Todd. Habitualmente soñaba con él, pero esta vez eran pesadillas. Pesadillas que se acercaban más a la realidad a medida que el tiempo pasaba. O, tal vez, siempre había sido así, pero ahora Nellie estaba abriendo los ojos y se estaba dando cuenta de la miserable realidad y rutina en la que se había convertido su —más o menos— pacífica vida.

Sentada en la cama, Nellie se obligó a reflexionar. ¿Siempre había sido así? Se tocó el brazo, sin sorprenderse por el dolor que se extendía por la zona. Tampoco por el moratón que lucía su pálida piel. Recuerdos de la noche pasada invadieron su mente…

* * *

—_Que tenga un buen fin de semana, señor. Espero verlo por aquí más a menudo—. Decía una sonriente Nellie al que probablemente se convertiría en uno de sus mejores clientes. Se había comido más de seis empanadas sin pestañear. Con el correspondiente pago y la generosa propina. Cosa que había puesto a Nellie de buen humor._

—_Por supuesto que me verá por aquí, señora Lovett. Tiene las mejores empanadas de todo Londres. Se aburrirá usted de verme—. Decía el caballero con una sonrisa—También he oído que el barbero que vive ahí arriba es el mejor barbero de todo Londres, creo que también subiré a afeitarme._

_La sonrisa de Nellie se desvaneció al momento. Si aquel hombre subía a afeitarse no saldría nunca más de ahí y nunca más vendría a por empanadas. Conclusión: un cliente generoso menos. Intentó por todos los medios que el hombre no subiera, pero no pudo disuadirlo. No podría disuadirlo sin levantar sospechas, sería muy raro que una panadera intentara que ningún cliente subiera a afeitarse. Suspiró y volvió a sus quehaceres. Aún quedaban un par de marujas que parecían no querer irse, a pesar de la hora._

_De repente se oyó un ruido metálico. Adiós a aquel cliente. Un hombre que no sólo era generoso, también era encantador. Una pena. Las mujeres miraron extrañada a la puerta que llevaba al sótano. Nellie forzó una sonrisa._

—_Ese horno es tan viejo como este local. Si sigue haciendo tanto ruido tendré que tirar esa chatarra…—Las mujeres asintieron con una sonrisa y siguieron hablando entre ellas, mientras Nellie pensaba que con un horno nuevo no tendría excusas._

_Cuando las mujeres se marcharon, pudo cerrar la tienda y descansar después de tan agotador día. Los viernes eran los días que más trabajaba, pero no se podía quejar. Antes se quejaba de no tener trabajo y ahora se quejaba por tenerlo en exceso. Irónico…Dedicándole todos sus pensamientos a su barbero favorito, hizo de tripas corazón y se levantó para prepararle la cena. Se esforzó más de lo habitual, aunque siempre se esforzaba más que el día anterior para que su amado barbero estuviera bien atendido, A ella no le importaba. Ella no era tan egoísta como Lucy, que se suicidó dejando al mejor hombre que habitaba esta ciudad llena de mierda solo. Sí, esa "Mujer hermosa de cabellos dorados como el Sol", como la llamaba Benjamín, era muy egoísta. Y Sweeney no era capaz de verlo. "Mi Lucy, mi Lucy…" "Mi preciosa Lucy, nunca la volveré a ver…Pobre Lucy…" Nellie se estaba enfadando cada vez más. ¡Por favor! ¡Cientos de mujeres eran agredidas a diario y seguían con su vida! Pero la mujer más afortunada de todo Londres —la que poseía belleza, una hija preciosa y un marido entregado— es agredida y se suicida. "¡Yo también fui agredida! ¡Por mi propio marido! Y sin embargo, me mantuve fuerte, esperé a un hombre que no me amaba quince largos años y ahora lo ayudo con su venganza. Ella sólo tenía que esperar y criar a su preciosa hija, pero no. Se decidió por el camino rápido." Pensaba con amargura Nellie. _

_Cuando la cena estuvo terminada, se dirigió a la barbería con su mejor sonrisa y cuidando que la comida no se enfriara con el gélido aire de diciembre. Pero ella no tenía abrigo. Pensaba en que su comida no se enfriara pero no pensaba en su propia salud. Estaba tan ciega… Tocó la puerta tiritando y cuando escuchó al barbero detenerse y escrutar la ventana, pasó._

—_le traje la cena, querido. Supuse que se estaría helando aquí, en la barbería, solo… Así que le he hecho una sopa, para que se caliente y…—Un gruñido la interrumpió._

—_Deje la comida y lárguese—. Su voz era fría y cortante. En un intento de entablar conversación, Nellie ignoró sus palabras, sin saber las consecuencias de sus actos._

—_Pero querido, no ha bajado en todo el día, quería saber qué tal le ha ido la jornada, si le gustó el desayuno y...— el barbero la empujó violentamente contra la pared, con una de sus amigas en el cuello de la asustada mujer y un brazo agarrándole el brazo, tan fuerte que Nellie estaba segura de que le dejaría marca._

—_He dicho ¡QUE SE LARGUE Y ME DEJE EN PAZ! ¡No quiero escucharla, no quiero decirle cómo me ha ido el día, no quiero su asquerosa comida, no quiero que me cante, no quiero que me hable de su sueño de vivir junto al mar porque su vida no me importa! ¡La única persona que me importaba era Lucy y se ha ido! ¡No hay cabida para nadie más en mi vida excepto para mi dulce Johanna! ¡Váyase con ese mocoso de la calle al que llama hijo y déjeme en paz de una vez!—La realidad golpeó a Nellie. _

_La cruda realidad. Ese hombre era un demonio, y ella era la esposa del demonio. Condenada a vivir un infierno en vida y también cuando muriera. No pudo decir nada, sólo esperar a que ese hombre que no reconocía se apartara y la dejara ir, con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas sin parar. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y se encerró en su tienda, llorando sin parar y dejando que sus lágrimas y toses fluyeran libremente. Sintió alguien que la abrazaba por detrás. Una personita que la hacía sonreír. Toby. Se aferró al niño como si la vida le fuera en ello, pero sabía que no podría quedarse ahí eternamente. Se armó de valor como siempre hacía y cerró por completo la tienda. Mandó a Toby a dormir y descuartizó el cadáver de aquel caballero tan amable, todavía llorando._

_Casi sin fuerzas se dejó caer a la cama, mientras enterraba la cabeza en la almohada y deseaba morirse de una vez por todas. El infierno sería mejor que esta vida que había elegido vivir sin pensar. Recordó las palabras de Toby "Los demonios te seducirán con una sonrisa, por un tiempo, pero con el tiempo…" No pudo seguir recordando porque más lágrimas venían a sus ojos. Y así, entre lágrimas y deseos de morir y acabar su sufrimiento, se durmió, entrando a otro mundo igual de horrible: el mundo de las pesadillas._

* * *

Nellie levantó la vista mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. ¿Cómo había podido aguantar todo eso? ¿Cómo podía seguir con esa vida? Ese demonio no daría ni un culo de rata por ella, entonces, ¿Por qué seguía sonriendo, preparándole la comida, lavándole sus camisas manchadas de sangre, descuartizando cadáveres de personas inocentes, pecando por él?

¿Por qué seguía dándole un mal ejemplo a su hijo? No podía aguantar más. Ya no podía más, estaba harta y cansada. Se juró que ese moratón sería la última marca en la piel que ese demonio le haría. No podía controlar las que le hacía en su maltrecho corazón, pero las del exterior sí. No iba a pensar más en él, y con todo el dolor de su corazón dejaría que se pudriera con su recuerdo de Lucy y ella sería feliz con su hijo y pensando en ella misma y en su familia, que ahora era Toby.

—No seré capaz… soy demasiado tonta para abandonarlo, no podría… Además, seguro que ayer estaba de mal humor porque el Juez no aparece por aquí… Seguro que cuando lo mate, cambiará, será feliz y me amará… — Iba a desecha la idea de un futuro mejor abandonando al barbero cuando todas las cosas que le dijo vinieron a su mente. No podía seguir así. Ya había llegado a su límite y estaba a punto de enloquecer. Decidió cumplir su sueño junto con su pequeño hombrecito. Iba a irse a vivir junto al mar, lejos del barbero, abriría un negocio decente y sería feliz. Tenía bastante dinero ahorrado, que ayer había aumentado con la propina del caballero, ahora muerto. Era la primera vez que sentía remordimientos, puesto que ese caballero no era la escoria de Londres. Era un fotógrafo con sueños y ganas de aventuras, que sólo quería afeitarse… Nellie miró la cámara que le había quitado al descuartizarlo. Valdría bastante, pero no la vendería. Necesitaba algo para recordar por qué no iba a volver al barbero.

Después de vestirse, fue a la habitación de Toby, pero no estaba. Se encontraba en la tienda limpiándola para cuando abrieran. Era un angelito.

— ¡Buenos días mamá! Estoy limpiando la tienda para que no tengas que pasar trabajo, ¿ya estás mejor? —El niño lucía una radiante sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su madre. Nellie sonrió y se agachó, agarrando las solapas de su camisa y dándole un abrazo, como si fuera a desvanecerse en cualquier momento.

—Toby, hijo… ¿Qué te parecería mudarnos?— La sonrisa del niño se hizo más grande si ero era posible pero pronto se desvaneció.

— ¿Con el señor Todd? Por favor mamá, no quiero ir con el señor Todd, ayer estabas llorando por su culpa y…— Nellie le tapó la boca para que Sweeney no escuchara al niño. No la dejaría ir. Seguro que mataría a Toby para darle una lección. O a ella directamente. Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla al pensarlo. Quería demasiado a Toby.

—Shh… Toby, no hables tan alto. No quiero que nos escuche nadie, ¿entiendes?— El niño asintió, y Nellie le quitó la mano de la boca. —El señor Todd no vendrá con nosotros, nos iremos sólo tú y yo al mar, ¿Te gustaría?— Toby asintió sonriente, con la mirada iluminada. — Pero el señor Todd no debe enterarse, ¿me has entendido? Actuaremos normal, abriremos la tienda y en un momento dado te haré una señal para que vayas a hacer tu maleta. Nos iremos por la noche, así que podrás echarte una siesta. Te necesito despierto. Por favor, Toby, no hagas nada fuera de lo normal, no permitas que el señor Todd ye hable ni te mire, todo depende de esto, por favor…— Nellie estaba a punto de llorar otra vez. Estaba aterrorizada, pero tenía que ser fuerte por su hijo.

Toby se limitó a secarle las lágrimas y a sonreír asintiendo la cabeza. De pronto su expresión se volvió neutral y siguió barriendo. Nellie sonrió. Y se dirigió a su habitación a hacer la maleta. Pensó en hacerle el desayuno al señor Todd, pero una frase se repitió en su mente: "¡No quiero su asquerosa comida!" Bien, si él no la quería, ella no iba a poner en riesgo su huida por alimentarlo. Ese hombre parecía poder leer su alma si quería.

De repente volvió sobre sus pasos y se detuvo frente a Toby.

—Si el señor Todd viene, por lo que más quieras, no intentes detenerlo. Yo me las arreglaré. No lo detengas o sospechará y será peor, ¿vale?— Toby asintió, ella le acarició la mejilla y se fue.

Llegó a su habitación y sacó una maleta de mano no muy grande para todo lo que había en su habitación, pero suficiente para lo básico y para poder moverse sin hacer mucho ruido. Metió todos sus vestidos —tenía dinero, pero no lo suficiente para alquilar un local y comprar ropa también—, las joyas que había heredado de su madre, la cámara del caballero de anoche, algunas sábanas y tres almohadas, sus zapatos y la receta de su madre para hacer las empanadas. También metió la foto de sus padres y del día en el que se inauguró la tienda. Un día feliz. El principio de su infierno particular, solo que ella no lo sabía. Metió por último el reloj de su padre y varias botellas de ginebra y dejó la maleta debajo de la cama, para no levantar sospechas. Estaba paranoica, pero no podía arriesgarse. Si el señor Todd la descubría, todo se iría al cuerno, estaba segura. Y habría sangre, de eso también estaba segura.

Miró la hora: ya había que abrir. Se dirigió a la sala pero algo llamó su atención. Un libro. El libro que leía con Benjamin cuando él la amaba. Porque sí, hubo una época en la que él era suyo y ella era suya. Luego llegó Lucy, y él se quedó cegado. Se olvidó de ella. Todos los días se preguntaba si él recordaría esa época o se habría olvidado. Todos los días se convencía un poco más de que se había olvidado, pero se equivocaba. El Barbero Diabólico de la calle fleet recordaba esa época con cariño y en el fondo, —tan al fondo que ni él lo sabía—, quería volver a esa época, con Nellie y no con Lucy. Pero no era capaz de darse cuenta ni él mismo, y mucho menos Nellie. Ella siempre ha sido, es y será suya, pero no está tan segura de que el barbero haya sido suyo alguna vez. Y él no lo demuestra.

Vaciló unos segundos pero cogió el libro y lo metió también en la maleta. Ahora sí estaba terminada. Se dirigió a abrir la tienda y enseguida empezaron a llegar clientes hambrientos. Ella puso una sonrisa falsa en su cara que le duró todo el día, pero un el fondo estaba muy asustada, aterrorizada. A la hora de comer, cuando el local estaba más lleno que en toda la semana, le guiñó un ojo a Toby. El muchacho dudó, no quería dejar a su madre sola con toda la clientela, pero sabía que era para conseguir un futuro mejor, así que se dirigió a su cuarto.

Terminó enseguida, pues él sólo metió la poca ropa que tenía, una manta y un peluche que le había comprado la señora Lovett. También metió sus ahorros, que no eran mucho, no daban ni para comprar un kilo de carne, pero algo era.

Arriba, el demonio daba vueltas sin parar, siguiendo un ritmo escabroso.

Paso, paso, paso, paso, cliente, canción, sonrisa, garganta abierta, chorro de sangre, palanca, paso, paso, paso, paso, cliente…

Estaba pensando en la panadera. No debió tratarla así. Pero se lo merecía. Él amaba a Lucy, y siempre lo haría, ¿verdad? ¡Por supuesto! No sabía ni por qué había dudado un segundo. Esa pastelera lo amaba, y él se aprovechaba de eso. Sabía que con una sonrisa podía conseguir lo que quisiera de ella. Si le dijera que se cortara las venas mientras sonreía, lo haría. Y si dudaba, un beso en la mejilla bastaría para que agarrara un cuchillo y su blanca piel se tiñera de rojo. Gracias a la sonrisa, había conseguido a sus amigas, casa gratis, local gratis, comida gratis, servicio de lavandería, clientes, venganza… ¿Entonces por qué se sentía mal? Él no tenía sentimientos, y tal y como dijo ayer, la vida de esa mujer no le importaba. Ojalá hubiese sido ella la que se hubiera suicidado y no su perfecta Lucy. Eso era lo que quería, tener a Lucy… ¿no? Eso es lo que estaría bien, ¿verdad?... ¿Por qué dudaba? ¡¿Por qué se sentía mal ahora?! Algo estaba cambiando dentro del barbero, pero ya era demasiado tarde. No podría recuperar a Nellie, pues todas las personas tienen un límite. Es cierto que el amor es ciego, pero ella había abierto los ojos. Siempre lo amaría, pero ya no iba a intentar que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, iba a ser feliz… sin él.

No le había traído la comida, cosa que no lo extrañó. Después de lo que le había dicho ayer, estaría asustada. Bah, ya le pediría una disculpa muy pequeña y casi inaudible y seguro que la volvería a tener comiendo de su mano. O eso pensaba él.

Ya eran las nueve y media de la noche, y Toby estaba dormido desde las seis. Nellie estaba agotada, pero no podía cargar con un niño dormido, así que insistió en que se durmiera. Ya había llegado el momento, unas horas más y seria libre, libre de todo, libre para ser feliz. Sólo tenía que esquivar al barbero un poco más, y rezar para que no bajara, porque si bajaba y la miraba a los ojos sabría que algo pasaba, y todo se echaría a perder. Cerró la tienda y se guardó las recaudaciones de hoy, que al ser sábado, habían sido sustanciosas. Todo dinero era bienvenido. Limpió su tienda por última vez y apagó las luces.

Se fue a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama preparándose para ser feliz. Ilusionada porque iba a ver el mar. Con esos pensamientos sonrió y se relajó. Le daba pena abandonar su tienda, pero eran tantos los momentos malos que había pasado ahí que la pena disminuía. Los buenos recuerdos estaban en su mente, los malos se borrarían en algún momento, así que no necesitaba un local para recordar.

Arriba, al barbero le extrañó que hubiera cerrado y apagado las luces tan rápido. Bah, estaría cansada de tanto trabajar, al fin y al cabo, todos los sábados se iba pronto a la cama. No le dio importancia y decidió que ya se disculparía mañana. No le gustaba disculparse, así que cuanto más lo retrasara, mejor. Otra vez, demasiado tarde… Se sentó en la silla de barbero y se puso a reflexionar. Cuando matara al juez, sería feliz por fin, con su hija. ¿Y la señora Lovett? ¿La abandonaría? ¿Sólo era su cómplice y nada más? Borró esas preguntas de su mente y cerró los ojos, sin dormir, sólo pensando y pensando en el ruido que haría su querida amiga al rasgar la garganta del juez. Lo apuñalaría mucho, oh, sí, lo dejaría muerto y bien muerto, y tiraría de la palanca. Su cuello haría un sonoro "crack" al caer al suelo y su "mascota" iría a arrojarlo al fuego de su horno. Sonrió.

Doce de la noche. Nellie estaba triste. Sabía que no vería más al barbero, y si lo veía otra vez la mataría por abandonarlo. Así que no, esperaba no encontrarse con él otra vez. Y esperaba, más que nada, ser feliz. Poder ser feliz. Ella había trabajado y pasado muchas cosas en su vida, tenía el derecho a ser feliz aunque fuera un poquito, ¿no?

Por favor, por favor, perdóname

Pero no volveré a casa.

Quizá algún día despiertes

Y apenas consciente le dirás a alguien,

¿No falta algo?

Ella estaba segura de que no le importaba al barbero. Estaba segura de que sólo se daría cuenta de su ausencia cuando nadie descuartizara los cadáveres ni le trajera comida o lavara sus camisas. Ella no era más que su "mascota" y criada.

No llorarás por mi ausencia, lo sé.

Me olvidaste hace mucho tiempo

¿Soy tan poco importante?

¿Soy tan insignificante?

¿No falta algo?

¿No me echa de menos nadie?

Sí, ella era poco importante e insignificante para él. Algo que podría sustituir si ya no era útil. Algo que podía herir, maltratar y que incluso le haría feliz con su ausencia. Nadie le echaría de menos, nadie notaría su ausencia.

Y Aunque sea sacrificada,

No intentarías hacer nada por mí, no ahora

Y aunque muriera para saber que me amas

Estoy sola.

¿No me echa de menos nadie?

No, él nunca la amaría, sólo es capaz de utilizarla y sólo le sonreiría, la besaría o se acostaría con ella si le resultaba útil y podía obtener algo a cambio. Era duro pensar en todo eso, pero necesitaba la fuerza necesaria para abandonar al barbero, al hombre que la había hecho feliz por un corto período de tiempo pero que había convertido su vida en un infierno.

Por favor, por favor, perdóname

Pero no volveré a casa.

Sé lo que te hiciste a ti mismo.

Respiro profundamente y grito:

¿No falta algo?

¿Nadie me echa de menos?

Y sí, ella sabía lo que él se había hecho a sí mismo. Se había convertido en un monstruo, un asesino, alguien a quien nadie podría amar salvo ella. Y ella no podía seguir amando. No así. Eso no era amor, era un amor emponzoñado, envenenándola más y más cada día. Pero ahora no podía seguir así.

Y si sangro, sangraré.

Sabiendo que no te importa.

Y si duermo sólo para soñar contigo,

Me despertaré sin ti ahí.

¿No falta algo?

¿No falta...?

A él no le importaría que se hiriera. Algunas de las heridas incluso las provocaba él. Nunca podría amarla, esa era la verdad. Y esta era la última oportunidad que tenía Nellie para escapar. Soñaría con él para siempre y lo amaría para siempre, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Y Aunque sea sacrificada,

No intentarías hacer nada por mí, no ahora

Y aunque muriera para saber que me amas

Estoy sola.

¿No me echa de menos nadie?

Se armó de valor, se secó las lágrimas, cogió su maleta, y, envuelta en un abrigo fue a por Toby, que la recibió con una sonrisa, que fue correspondida. Le dio un beso, lo envolvió con una manta y le dio la mano. No podía hacer ningún ruido, así que después de asegurarse de que el demonio no miraba por la ventana, salió de la tienda al frío aire de Londres. No le molestó la ráfaga de aire helado, sino que respiró y sonrió. Libertad, ansiada libertad. Echó una última mirada a esa ventana que tantas veces había mirado a escondidas, observando al hombre que miraba con asco las calles de Londres. Que la miraba con asco a ella también, ahora estaba claro.

Cogió de la mano a Toby y miró atrás por última vez. Miró su tienda, en la que habían entrado miles de personas. Su madre, su padre, una familia que acababa de mudarse al piso de arriba, cuyo hijo tenía unos años más que Nellie y del que se enamoró perdidamente, miles de clientes, el mismo chico de la mano con Nellie, después saliendo para estudiar fuera, volviendo con una chica rubia de la mano, alquilando el piso de arriba con esa chica rubia convertida en su esposa, ese hombre entrando quince años después convertido en un monstruo, miles de clientes más y, por último, una mujer con el corazón roto decidida a buscar una segunda oportunidad para ella salía de la tienda. Una decisión que golpearía fuertemente al barbero y que, tal vez, le hiciera abrir los ojos.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el tren que la llevaría junto al mar. Estaba feliz, sonriendo de verdad, como una niña pequeña. A su lado, un niño pequeño sonreía también. No sólo por el mar, sonreía por su madre feliz y con esa sonrisa tan grande que tanto la caracterizaba. Siguieron avanzando hasta que la noche de Londres se los tragó. Una nueva oportunidad los esperaba…

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Pésimo? ¿Decente? ¿Me queréis lanzar a un horno? ¿Cortarme el cuello? ¿Queréis que siga? Últimamente hay escasez de reviews por aquí...Yo sólo quiero uno :'( me basta con que le guste a una persona jajajaja. Recordad, Reviews=Amor (?)**

**Besos *-***


End file.
